


plot/device

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Chameleon Circuit, Devices, Drabble, Freedom, Gadgets, Gen, M/M, Other, leaving the tardis, robot problems, the master's tardis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: a silly preview of a thing i was trying to figure out for a while... plus terrible puns





	plot/device

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModernWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/gifts).



> [in SotS it was unclear how the Master was confined to the Doctor's TARDIS, or by whom. my theory about some of how that works is in [tele(m)pathy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4194012).]

“New gadget?” Alison watches Mister Robot consult a circular device that points a different, changing North from the TARDIS console readout.

“It holds my essence, and shows the way to that which I seek.”

_Typical. Trying to be all mysterious… Also, didn't there used to be a grandfather clock in that corner near the bookshelf?_

The needle swings round, as does Mister Robot's head, when the Doctor lopes through the room.

“Master, d'you fancy taking 'er for a spin?”

“Miss Cheney, we _shall_ return,” and he just… _follows the Doctor outside?!_

“Wait… what _is_ that thing?”

“Amoral compass, of course.”


End file.
